


rush hour

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Series: kris writes ficlets [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: A collection of ficlets for PegoBan compiled & published for viewing.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Narukami Yu, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: kris writes ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554295
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

_ one.) what if i say no? _

“Don’t you think Rise’s gonna see through this plan?” Akira asked with a quirked eyebrow, twirling a tube of lipstick between his index and middle fingers with ease. He was wearing half a shade already, with the remaining on a wipe in his other hand.

“I don’t think so,” Yu responded thoughtfully, leaning against the table.

“What, you think she’ll be seeing green too much to realize you’re just taking me in a dress to get out of being her date?” Akira pointed out with a laugh, glancing up at him from where his eyes had been directed at the mirror.

“To be fair, you look good in a dress. And you also enjoy it,” Yu pointed out, which earned a thoughtful hum from Akira in consideration.

“Buuuuuuut,” Akira started, tapping the unopened tube against his lips, “what if I say no?” A grin cracked on his lips following his question.

Yu’s head tilted. “Uh…. I don’t know.”

“Awh, I don’t get puppy eyes or beggin’?” 

That earned a laugh from Yu, and he moved to ruffle Akira’s hair. “If that’s what you want, I can do that.”

“No, no, I’ll do it. I just wanted to be a tease.”

“Like you aren’t always.”

“Oh shut up,” Akira said halfheartedly with a laugh, joyous despite the wording. “Help me pick out a shade then, asshole.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ five.) you can dance with me…. if you want!  _

“Soooo is the food table just really interesting or are you avoiding dancing?” A familiar voice said as its owner slid up beside Yu, a honey laugh matching the tone dripping with equal warmth as Akira gave a grin to the taller boy. The party, while not exactly small when it came to counting the actual number of people there between the friend groups, was lively and in play, with music blaring and a mixed group of individuals dancing and swaying to the beat among it.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Yu responded, taking a sip from his cup of punch before setting it on the table behind him, which earned a roll of gray eyes.

“You think Yosuke’s a dancer? At least he tried before he ate shit on the rug,” Akira said with a laugh, nudging Yu by leaning against him with his body weight as if it would make him budge. “C’monnnnnn, even Minato danced! You’re being lame.”

That earned an amused laugh from Yu, with a head shake following as he crossed his arms and looked at his friend. “What’s your solution then, huh Kurusu?”

Akira hummed thoughtfully, swishing the drink in his hand until he set it down next to Yu’s. “I’m going to go dance, so you can dance with me!” he exclaimed, grinning, until he realized the actual meaning of what he just said beyond his mouth moving faster than his brain, and a pink blush splayed on his cheeks. “I-If you want! You, uh, don’t have to if you don’t want to.” An awkward laugh followed as Akira found the wall more interesting and his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

It was Yu’s turn to snort, though the lyrics of the song caught his attention:  _ “I've been hoping that my dreams come true. And I'm hoping that I'll make it with you.” _

With a considerate hum, Yu decided to take a shot, moving to grab a flustered Akira’s free hand and tugging him along to the makeshift dance floor with a happy laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_ fourteen.) i’ll take the couch _

“So I’m guessing Dojima isn’t my biggest fan, huh?” Akira asked as soon as they entered Yu’s room, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. The delayed answer from Yu, paired with the glance over his shoulder and attempt at a reassuring smile only made Akira’s mood worse as he took a seat on the couch and put his head in his hands. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come to Inaba with you-”

“Don’t say that, Akira,” Yu said gently, his voice soothing as always as Akira felt his presence take a seat next to him, his arms moving to wrap around Akira and pull him into his chest despite his playful screech of protest. “Dojima is just really, uh, serious. He’s not really a conversationalist.”

“He seemed pretty conversational when he kept asking me questions about that jail time,” Akira mumbled against Yu’s shirt, which earned comforting fingers running through black locks and a soft hum.

“How about this: you can take my bed and I’ll take the couch and we’ll discuss tomorrow morning how to handle Dojima.” At the second noise of complaint, Yu couldn’t contain an affectionate chuckle as he pulled Akira back. “We were on a train for a decent part of the day after getting in traffic this morning, I think sleep will do us both good.”

Akira let out an elongated ‘hm’, humming as he thought with his eyes squinting at Yu in process. “How about instead I take the couch and you take the bed?”

“Nope, I take the couch.”

“Mmmmmmmm nooooooo, I think the guests get to choose where they sleep, and I’ll take the couch.”

“I think you’re sleeping in my room and I can tell you where to sleep. Bed.”

“Couch.”

Yu snorted and got up, moving to grab Akira by the waist and hauling him up in a fireman carry to cross the short distance between the two objects, much to Akira’s complaint of “hey!” and his fists hitting Yu’s back noncommittally. “At least share it with me, asshole,” Akira told him in feigned annoyance as Yu sat him down on the bed with a thud, the two of them laughing as quietly as possible so as to not wake up the other two members in the house.

“Well, if _that’s_ what had you so upset, we can make that arrangement,” Yu teased with a laugh before turning away, though both could feel the way their cheeks turned into a soft pink at that idea. “Now go brush your teeth and change.”

“Yes, mom,” Akira responded, full of snark, and Yu knew he was sticking his tongue out at him before he left, allowing Yu the privacy to look back at his bed and think of the ways him and Akira would possibly be able to share it with some amount of decency between them.

His cheeks only darkened the more he thought about it, so he decided to leave it for when they actually had to worry about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_ thirty three.) i just wanted to say that i missed you _

Akira was the one to greet Yu at the train station the last week of summer, just a few days before school would resume for the second semester and the relaxing aura that the season seemed to give off would fade into immediate tension and stress of finals. It was just a few months and they’d be considered adults, Akira thought as the train came into the station, and he could already see a familiar tall figure sitting in the window.

Akira smiled as Yu came out, bag in hand, and Akira teased, asking, “You want me to carry your bag for you?”

Yu chuffed, his own smile betraying him as he switched hands so the bag was further away from Akira, going as far as to toss it over his shoulder as the two began walking out of the station. “You want your present before you even say ‘welcome back?’” 

Akira’s eyes lit up in curiosity at that statement. “I mean, I meant it to be a gentleman,” he said with a laugh, though a part of him was still probing at the word it had singled out. “Uh, you got me a present?”

Yu hummed, and his eyebrows wiggled at Akira, a trait he’d gotten from the other individual himself. Akira elbowed him in the rib cage in turn, his cheeks betraying his sudden lack of confidence at the pink hue they turned. A laugh erupted from Yu.

“Of course I got you one,” he finally answered, using his free hand to ruffle Akira’s fluffy raven’s nest before reaching into a small pouch on the front of his bag. Akira watched with unmasked interest as he pulled out a small charm depicting a black cat with gold dots for eyes, hanging off of an equally gold string. Handing it over, Yu continued, “I saw it at a festival going on in Inaba. It just reminded me of you.”

Akira took the charm with delight, dangling it in front of his face as Yu coughed in what sounded like embarrassment. “I also wanted to say,” Yu started, distracting his friend from where he had started to tie it to the end of his phone case. “I just wanted to say that I missed you, also. You should come up to Inaba next time I go.”

Akira’s eyes widened, his blush returning if only to darken and turn a bright red at that idea. However, the grin that overtook him was far greater. “Promise me we’ll share a bed and I’ll consider it,” he said, his grin turning into a cheeky smirk and laugh at Yu’s cheeks started to pinken. 

“If that’s what’ll get you to say yes, then I can agree to those terms and conditions,” Yu told him, finding himself giggling as Akira joined him, the two sharing their own private moment despite being amongst a crowded train station. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i took more sentence prompt requests and i just decided i'm gonna update this one w the new pegoban ficlets than making a separate thing for them lmao

_ two.) get out. _

“Shoo,” Akira said, turning Yu around by his shoulders and making hand motions to match his words. “Leave. Get out. No Narukami is allowed on the premise.”

“Why not?” Yu asked, his face turning to a slight pout as he looked behind at Akira. “This is my house, after all.”

“‘Cause birthday boy doesn’t know what a surprise is, apparently!” Akira said, closing the door behind them. “Listen, just go along with it and hang out with Chie and Yukiko for the next few hours,” he said, his voice lowering. “Nanako wants you to be surprised, so could you at least act surprised?”

Yu smiled fondly at that, chuckling gently as he nodded his head. “I think I can do a good poker face.”

“Mmmmm debatable.”

“That’s a rude thing to say to the person who has to pretend to be surprised.”

“Well do  _ you _ want to make Nanako sad?”

At Yu’s lack of response, Akira clicked his tongue. “Ex-actly.” He stood on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. “Now shoo! Happy birthday and I’ll see you later!”

Yu laughed as he stuck his hands in his coat pockets and went on his way, grinning happily to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_ nineteen.) what are you doing? / hiding. _

Yu put his hands on his hips as he bent over, making eye contact with a familiar individual wedged behind some of the large boxes that were set out on the Junes shelves for bulk purchases. “What are you doing?”

“Uh,” Akira spoke from the back, and he shifted, the lights catching his glasses like a reflection. “Hiding.”

“Why, exactly?”

“Was playin’ hide and go seek.”

“With _ who _ ?”

“Teddie and Nanako.”

Yu shook his head and leaned in, bringing one hand up to hook himself to the metal shelf above as the other reached in and grabbed Akira’s arm. The offended squawk did not stop him from pulling him out.

“No, you’re not playing hide and go seek in Junes. And yes, I already told the other two this.”

Akira dusted himself off when he got out, though it didn’t stop him from pushing his lips together and puffing his cheeks out in a childish pout. Yu paused, watching him, before chuckling affectionately and kissing his forehead.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed,” he told him before turning Akira’s body and pointing him toward the exit. “They’re waiting for you out there already.”

“Nyeh.” Akira stuck his tongue out in retaliation but did as he was told, not going to argue this time around.


	7. Chapter 7

_ eleven.) i loved you. _

“Y’know, Yu,” Akira started, sighing. “I loved you. I really did. I don’t think I can anymore.”

“It was just  _ one _ blue shell, honey.”

“It was a blue shell  _ and _ a bullet Bill that took me out of first place!” Akira corrected, putting a finger to Yu’s face to stop him from talking. Yu blinked and kissed his finger, smiling at the pouting look he got in response.

“I lost to Ryuji, Yu! I can’t live this down!”

“Sure you can’t,” Yu said, bringing Akira into a hug and petting his hair down.

“I can’t!”

“Suuureee you can’t,” Yu repeated, trying his hardest not to chuckle at his pouting significant other and only moving to pepper kisses on his face so he’d stop pouting, knowing full well that Akira would get over it in half an hour with his well tested method.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on my blog [here](https://cantfoolajoker.tumblr.com/post/189765518723/pegoban-for-the-please-refrain-from-shooting-her) for 100 follower ficlet requests

_❝ please refrain from shooting him, we need him for later. ❞_

Yu didn’t know how he couldn’t find Akira and Nanako yet. Sardines was meant to be easier the more people who found the hider, but he’d been all around the park twice and hadn’t seen either of them.

He probably wouldn’t have found them either if it wasn’t for the familiar sound of his younger cousin giggling a bit of a ways away and Akira shushing her. It was then he saw two sets of eyes staring at him from the foliage of one of the trees which then was paired with shuffling as they moved to pull themselves out of sight. 

Shaking his head, Yu approached the tree.

He was met with a warning shot, a stream of water landing in front of him and turning the dirt to mud. 

“Awh, he found us,” Akira frowned, spinning a water gun in his hands.

“When did you two get those?” Yu asked, eyes going between the water gun in Akira’s hands and the even bigger water gun that Nanako barely had a grip on.

“Naoto-kun brought us them!” Nanako chirped happily, smiling.

“I texted him ‘cause we got bored,” Akira explained, and Yu’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment that he’d taken so long to find them.

Nanako finally got a grip on her water gun and aimed it at Yu with a focused look, though Akira was quick to stop her. “Please refrain from shooting him, we need him for later,” he said, playfully faking a serious tone with his hand covering his mouth like he was talking on a walkie talkie.

Nanako picked up on this and responded in kind with a, “Roger that, Akira-kun.”

Smiling fondly, Yu moved to help Nanako down from the tree branch while Akira made his way down on his own despite his attempt at asking Yu to help him down.

“Hey Nana-chan, I think Yosuke and Teddie just showed up. Let’s go shoot them!” Akira said, pointing his water gun in the air like he was ready to go. Nanako seemed more eager at that idea than anticipated, and she raced off.

“You’re corrupting her,” Yu told Akira with a laugh, stopping him from leaving too with an arm around the waist. 

“And you’re pretty,” Akira responded as if they were stating simple facts, using his free hand to pat Yu’s cheek. “Now we say ‘thanks Akira’.”

“Thanks Akira.”

Akira grinned and gave him a quick kiss before running off to join Nanako in terrorizing the other investigation team members with water guns.


	9. Chapter 9

_❝ come here you tiny smug bitch. ❞_

Yu’s pretty certain he liked Morgana before he learned he could talk.

He was especially certain he liked Morgana when he wanted to try and pretend he wasn’t a cat, since whenever he got petty and chaotic like one, he was in to ruin someone’s day.

This moment wasn’t so different.

“Come here you tiny smug bitch,” Yu told him, slowly creeping toward Morgana holding his confession letter to Akira neatly in his mouth. 

“You were about to throw it away,” Morgana responded, voice muffled, and Yu’s attempt at making a grab for the cat failed when Morgana jumped away.

“Just because I may have been about to do that doesn’t mean you get the right to take it!” Yu pointed out, moving to follow the feline.

“Who even writes a confession letter at your age? Did you get it from some movie?”

“You shut your mouth!”

The two bickered back and forth, with Morgana successfully evading Yu’s attempts to grab him, and they both missed the sole audience member that had been watching their interaction for a few moments.

“Uh, Yu?”

The two paused at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Why’re you chasing Morgana around?” Akira questioned, tilting his head curiously.

Morgana and Yu made eye contact, and there was only a single beat before the two caused a mess playing an even harsher keep away and disregarded Akira’s question completely.


	10. Chapter 10

_❝ i just wanted to see if it was possible. ❞_

“Akira-” Yu paused and looked down, putting a hand over his mouth. “Why’d you kick the television.”

Akira paused, not seeming to regret his actions in the slightest. “You told me about how you guys used to go to the TV world through the television,” he explained, like the logic made total sense to him. “I just wanted to see if it was possible.”

“Akira.” Yu put both his hands over his face. “My love. My darling. My light.”

“Yesss?”

“Please just ask next time before you kick our television.”

Akira hummed.

“That’s not a suggestion or optional.”

Akira sighed at that. “Alright, alright,” he said, walking over to hug Yu. “I’m sorryyyyyyy.”

Yu couldn’t bring himself to respond, instead shaking his head and just weakly hugging him back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that p4g steam release huh?

_ “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” _

“Hey, have you seen my hoodie?’ Akira asked, shuffling through the pile of clean clothes in their shared bedroom after laundry had concluded.

“Noooo?” Yu responded down the hall — probably in the kitchen preparing them dinner, Akira reasoned.

“It’s the one you got me for my birthday, like the one with cat ears and the thumb holes?” he explained, standing up with a huff as he looked around. “I thought I asked you to wash it.”

“I don’t…. remember that,” Yu answered after a pause, and Akira stopped what he was doing.

“You’re a bad liar, honey,” Akira told him, making his way out of the bedroom. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

Sure enough, Yu was starting the rice for their dinner and the hot water for tea with Akira’s hoodie on, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he worked.

“At least put the hoodie up if you’re gonna wear it, Yu,” Akira told him, unable to stop himself from grinning. Yu could only blush, knowing he’d been caught red-handed. He shyly pulled the hood up so the cat ears were standing straight on the top of his head and he couldn’t see his boyfriend out of the corner of his eyes as he went back to making dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

_ “I wish we could live together already.” _

Leblanc tended to be cold in the mornings as the sunlight avoided hitting it until mid-afternoon; it meant that Akira was usually freezing, and he learned in his few years of living in the attic that only so many blankets would keep him warm.

It was why he enjoyed whenever Yu stayed over  — Akira swore he ran at a higher temperature and that was one of the reasons why cats liked his company because Akira found himself burrowing into Yu’s arms closer as he came to consciousness, seeking his warmth and hoping the blankets trapped it until they had to get up and start their day.

“G’mornin’,” Yu mumbled, making a noise when Akira’s hair got stuck in his mouth and he had to move a hand to wipe his lips.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Akira responded, slightly more coherent.

“No, you.”

Akira laughed, pressing his head under his chin and sighing contently. Yu adjusted his grip and wrapped his arms around Akira once more, squeezing him so there was a comforting pressure present.

They always laid in silence like that, slowly waking up in each other’s presence. Akira wished it was a thing that happened every day; he always slept better when he had Yu beside him.

“I wish we could just live together already,” Akira mumbled, moving so his mouth wasn’t full of Yu’s sleep shirt. “I think Boss has had enough of a 21-year-old living in the attic of his shop.”

Yu chuckled. “I think you should give yourself a bit more credit,” he told him, moving to press a chaste kiss to his head. “Sojiro-san enjoys having you around.”

“Not for this long.”

Yu hummed, displeased by Akira’s comment, and he moved to tilt Akira’s head up and press kisses to his face to shush him. Akira couldn’t resist, even as he made a joke about Yu’s morning breath and pretending to be disgusted but melting into him easily.

“We can try looking for an apartment together? My lease is almost up,” Yu told him as he pulled away slightly, meeting Akira’s eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Of course I’m serious, Akira.”

Akira couldn’t stop the wide smile coming over his lips; he felt a surge of energy as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips firmly, giving him a tight squeeze. When he finally pulled away, he felt like his stomach was a butterfly pavilion.

“I’d love to look for an apartment with you.”


End file.
